In general, when a pipe is welded using a welding device, a guide frame in a circular shape is installed on an outer circumferential surface of the pipe, and a welding portion of the pipe is welded by the welding device which is rotated along the guide frame.
At this time, a separation distance between the guide frame and the outer circumferential surface of the pipe must be regular in order to perform accurate and rapid welding. The same is also applied to a case in which a cutting process, a machining process or the like of the pipe is performed using the welding device.
Accordingly, in order to regularly maintain the separation distance, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a guide frame support device 10 is installed between the guide frame G and the pipe at a regular distance.
The guide frame support device 10 may include: a fixed portion 11 fixed to the guide frame G; and a double plate-spring 12 which pressurizes the pipe.
However, in the guide frame support device 10, the separation distance between the pipe and the guide frame G should be manually adjusted one by one minutely.
When a slight error occurs upon adjusting the separation distance, a part of the multiple guide frame support devices 10 installed in a circumferential direction of the pipe may not come into contact with a surface of the pipe, or the pipe may be damaged by the guide frame support devices being excessively touched due to unskilled adjustment.
Also, when an external diameter of the pipe is changed in size, it is problematic in that a plurality of insert type plates for adjusting the separation distance must be inserted in order to reduce or extend the separation distance, and it is also problematic in that many guide frame support devices 10 must be attached in a circumferential direction of the guide frame G in order to maintain regular bearing power because an elastic limit of the double plate-spring is weak.